


One Great Mystery

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [13]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Non-verbal expressions of love, POV First Person, RPF, Soft Kaomi!, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I guess I'll never really knowHow I deserve someone that loves me soThere is only one great mysteryI keep searching for the answer desperatelyTell me, tell me baby, tell me pleaseWhat did I ever do to make you fall for me?--- One Great Mystery, Lady Antebellum***Naomi wakes me up in the middle of our last night with a hand over my eyes, a finger laid over my lips. Soft lips and hot breath cascading over my ear as she shushes me. I don't know how long we've been asleep but we've got to get up early so I don't know what she's doing awake. She isn't a morning person and needs at least two cups before she's fully coherent. Her sleepy, grumpy, morning personality is one of my favorites. Although another is the one I've got now. My soft girlfriend and her midnight sleepy self.And I have no idea what's going on, but I should have guessed that inevitably she'd turn the tables on me. I'm not even that surprised when I feel the silk of the black scarf settle over my eyes. She ties it carefully and the soft skin of her thighs brushes either side of me as she straddles my hips, and I risk a smile.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Naomi Scott/Kristen Stewart
Series: Angelic Poly [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	One Great Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> A very soft fic about Naomi and Kristen and their ability to speak without words.
> 
> This was a fun experience, as I don't usually write in first person.
> 
> God, these two are just so soft, so I had to write a soft fic for them.

Naomi wakes me up in the middle of our last night with a hand over my eyes, a finger laid over my lips. Soft lips and hot breath cascading over my ear as she shushes me. I don't know how long we've been asleep but we've got to get up early so I don't know what she's doing awake. She isn't a morning person and needs at least two cups before she's fully coherent. Her sleepy, grumpy, morning personality is one of my favorites. Although another is the one I've got now. My soft girlfriend and her midnight sleepy self. 

And I have no idea what's going on, but I should have guessed that inevitably she'd turn the tables on me. I'm not even that surprised when I feel the silk of the black scarf settle over my eyes. She ties it carefully and the soft skin of her thighs brushes either side of me as she straddles my hips, and I risk a smile.

We’ve been dabbling in the softer side of bondage. Naomi’s a tightly wound coil, so highly strung with all the press and this new relationship and finishing the movie and having to stop after such a long time working nonstop. I’ve invited her to stay at mine while we’re in LA and Ella will be joining us because why pay for a hotel room when I have plenty of room at my place. As long as Naomi’s in my bed because I only have one guest room and a shit couch.

She likes to have her sense taken away, usually blindfolded, so I’ve obliged her many times and she’s spectacular. Sometimes it's not even sexual and it might happen in combination with a massage from sore muscles. Now, it seems, the tables have turned. The night before we have to leave for LA and then on to press tours. Ella’s one room over from us, probably knows what we’re doing, but wears nothing but a smirk as she bid us goodnight earlier. 

I know for certain she was passed blissfully out by the time I closed my eyes. Naomi always falls asleep first. And normally, she’s securely living in dreamland until we have to get up, so either something is bothering her and it woke her up, or she planned this. I'm more inclined to believe the latter because she seems perfectly relaxed. Her breathing sounds calm as she settles against me. She must have planned this because I never heard her get up and I'm a light sleeper. Damn, she's great. 

I distract myself by smoothing my palms up her sides, feeling that she's still wonderfully naked. I can just imagine all that beautiful skin, warm and soft and tan, gleaming in the moonlight from the full moon outside. I can’t see it, but I’ve spent enough nights mapping her skin and worshiping every place the moonlight kisses until she’s a puddle on the bed, all soft sighs and warm skin and weak kisses.

I stroke my thumb under the base of her breast, and I can almost still feel the lace band that teased its way around her ribs from earlier. Girl likes her lace and I’m never gonna complain. It was white this time and, with how tanned she was, just made her skin glow even more.

I moan a little at the thought, my lack of sight sending my skin's awareness into overdrive and I can't resist rubbing my palms over her nipples. They harden and I can feel myself getting wet in the boxer shorts I’ve taken to wearing to bed because she says she loves my ass in them. Everything me screams for more contact, more _her_. I want to rip the blindfold off so that I can see her, but I don’t because it’s what she wants and I can never deny Naomi anything.

"I want to show you something," she whispers. Fuck, I am absolutely, fully awake and ready for my lesson, Miss Scott.

"How am I supposed to see when you blindfolded me?" I snark because I know she loves when I do that and it breaks down the nerves I can hear in the shake of her voice. Naomi takes my hands from her skin and rests them safely on my chest.

"Tonight, you listen," she says seriously, and I swallow at the zero amount of room for negotiation in her voice. People might think Naomi’s a passive person, but she’s really not. She might be the kindest person, but she’s shy in the bedroom because she’s never been with a girl before. I’m her first and she knows it, but there’s no way I’m letting my girl feel nervous about taking control. She’s a beast on set and she has the right to feel like a beast in the bed, even if she's nervous about that.

Very rarely do I get the 'So help me God, if you buck me on this you're gonna regret it,' tone, but I still recognize it, loud and clear.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" I test and she soothingly rubs the back of my hands.

"Not unless you don't pay attention," she warns in her sensual Britsh accent. "This is very, very important."

I nod and she blows out a small breath.

"Privacy is about to become a luxury for us, and you are a very private person, Kri," she says gently and my brow furrows. We’ve talked about this before, when our relationship started out in Istanbul. How she was apprehensive about dating a woman and she knows I hate the paps and all those shit news stories that sound like they were pulled out of someone’s ass. We’ve also talked about keeping it private, so she’s right when she says we won’t have privacy. Especially on the press tour. Ella and Liz and Noah knows, but the whole world? No thanks. "I need you to know that when you speak to me around other people, that I hear you. I need to know that you'll hear me."

Okay, I officially have no idea what's happening here. We’re still going to be able to talk off-camera, right? Now we need some sort of code? It’s not like we’re not gonna see each other or be able to talk at all. It’s not like we’re on camera 24/7. But if that’s what Naomi wants—to have some sort of non-verbal code for us—then that’s what Naomi gets.

I calm down a little bit when she takes my hand and holds it between us, slipping her fingers through mine, palm to palm. My other hand rests low on her ribs and I can feel her take a shaky inhale. I want to pull off the blindfold and cuddle her close, but I don’t because she needs this and I’m going along for the ride.

"This is _safe_ ," she tells me, and something in my chest squeezes as she fractionally tightens her grip. "The first time we were together, before you ever touched me, this is how you promised that you wouldn't hurt me and I _heard_ you. I heard you when we first got together and I was nervous and this is what I told you before we slept together for the first time. This is always how you promise that I'm okay, that you'll take care of me."

She's right. I didn't even realize it until now, but I _do_ hold her hand whenever she needs it, even when she might not realize, and that's exactly what it's always meant.

She drapes my hands around her neck, my thumbs instinctively caressing her jaw and I startle a little when hers do the same to me. " _I'm here with you,"_ she breathes, _"and everything will be okay."_

Behind black silk it's like a movie in fast forward, flashes of images from all the times that she and I have done this, during scenes where she’s nervous to do a stunt, or just when she’s feeling anxious. It hits me that her words fit every single time. We haven’t known each other for more than six, maybe eight months and yet she knows me so well.

She leans forward and nuzzles her nose against my neck. _"I adore you,"_ she says with a smile in her voice, and the corner of my lips turn up. A small shift and her temple rests against mine, how they always find each other before we kiss. _"I cherish you,"_ she tells me and a shiver runs down my spine.

She touches her forehead to mine, and I pinch my eyes shut under the scarf.

"This is _thank you_ ," she tells me and I barely nod.

I lock my jaw because it starts shaking, and I have no idea if she sees it, but she probably does. She's been seeing more than I ever recognized. God, I know it hasn’t been that long but it’s like she knows all the subtle ways I work and all the things I don’t even notice about myself. And she's absorbed them into her own persona, recycled them and used them to reassure me just as much as I used it with her.

I'm not exactly sure why she felt that I needed to be blinded for this, but I'm glad that she did. My eyes would say too clearly how much this means to me, how strongly it's affecting me. I keep quiet so she can't hear my voice break in the way I know it would, but by letting me hide my eyes it's giving me a sense of control, a tiny semblance of concealment in how exposed I feel emotionally.

She kisses my cheek and I focus on my breathing, trying to keep it steady. _"You're sweet,"_ she whispers before she sits back.

She takes my hand from her neck and her fragile fingers feel delicate as they hold mine. She turns it over and extends my index finger, lightly touching under her chin with the pad of my fingertip. _"Do you trust me?"_ she asks, "and sometimes, _we'll get through this."_

"Naomi…" I choke out, because I need to see her, kiss her, and this is all too much.

There are too many memories, however short it’s been since the beginning. Intense scenes we’ve done and battle scars from a landing one wrong and days of being restrained except for these stolen gestures when the press was doing behind the scene shots or we did magazine shoots. She _knows_ and it means everything to me. "Almost," she says quietly and I nod again.

She guides my hand to tuck her short hair behind her ear, even though I’ve probably done it more when she was wearing the extensions that makes up Elena’s longer hair, and my traitorous jaw trembles again.

"This is _I care about you_ ," she explains, and my whole body is ignited when her nails sneak into the hairs at the nape of my neck, massaging gently. I know that she means that in a way that I hope will eventually lead to those three little words. "And it's the same for me."

I swallow thickly as she leans forward again, one of her hands cupping my jaw while the other stays comfortingly in my hair, and she kisses me softly.

"Do you hear me, Kri?" she asks and I nod my yes.

Her hands leave and then delicately, so delicately, I feel her start to undo the knot she tied. One soft pull and then black fades away, causing me to blink a few times to adjust to the moonlight. My gaze settles on rich brown eyes, secure and calming and patient.

"Anything else you need, you look into my eyes and it'll be there. I promise."

She smiles and the corner of my mouth follows her lead, those precious, lovely lips that I waited forever to kiss. I cup her cheeks and pull her down to me, soft and slow and giving her everything I have. I know there’s no time tonight for anything but this and my emotions are too shot to blow her mind right now. But, in all honesty, I don’t want to. I want to go to sleep, pull her to my chest, and tomorrow we’ll be flying back to LA with Ella and the others to finish up filming and starting the press tour.

“Fuck, you’re observant,” I say and she wipes a traitorous tear from my cheek. She giggles and presses soft kisses to my cheek as if she can’t get enough of my skin, just like I can’t get enough of hers. The moonlight shines through the clouds and, just like I thought, her skin glows with it. I trace my fingers along her collarbone and she lets out a shaky breath. I follow the line of my hand down to press it against her heart and she holds it to her chest like it’s precious. She slides from where she’s hovering over me so she can nestle into my side, taking my hand with her like she owns it now. Which she does. She owns every part of me, even the ones I hide from everyone.

“Because it’s you.” It whispered into the darkness of the night and, even in the shadow of my body, she looks like a goddess. Ella might be the most beautiful ninja in the world, but Naomi takes the cake because she _is_ a goddess, a Disney princess come to life.

Life buzzes all around us. A siren goes off in the distance and there’s something—or someone—banging in the room above us and Naomi buries her face in my shoulder, a beautiful giggle spilling past her lips as I whisper to her what could possibly be going on. I try to take my hand back to that I can run it up and down her back, but she looks up with those amaretto eyes, glaring, and I relent with a huff, allowing her to move me how she will.

Her smile could light up the room and she buries it in my shoulder, presses a kiss to the skin there and I wonder what that means? If every time she touches me will have a meaning sooner or later. Her naked skin presses against mine and I can feel one of her nipples against my wrist from where she’s still got my hand.

I feel like a cheesy emotional sap and, while I’m great with words, it’s harder for those emotions to come out. They make my stomach feel squirmy, like I’m sick, but I don’t mind it when Naomi makes me feel them. I press my lips to her hair and she sighs, snuggling closer. We have to be up in about four hours to get on the plane and I can see in the weak light our bags packed, stuff shoved into whatever space and it doesn’t matter who’s bag it’s originally in.

Naomi’s breath evens out as she falls asleep clutching my arm like a teddy bear, my pale skin resting between her breasts, milky white on tan caramel. I can feel her heartbeat strong against my arm, breath against my shoulder.

I wonder what non-verbal symbol she’s discovered that means “ _I love you_ ” even if we haven’t said it out loud. And, suddenly, I can’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love the softness.
> 
> Thank you to gay_as_heaven for looking this over. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!!!!!


End file.
